The Confusing Journey of a Nobody and a Somebody
by CoveredPurple
Summary: Why does it take a major car accident for Astrid to realise how important friendship is, even if it is a forgotten one, and even if it has the potential to scare her because it could lead to more. Hicstrid AU Highschool, fluff and smut on the horizon, (not-so)slow-burn fic.
1. Chapter 1

**New fic, woo, this chapters just to help to story get into it. If you want to review it will help a whole lot because I literally pulled this fic from nothing. Thanks for reading, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Raaaawwwwrrr!" Squawked a young voice.<p>

"Mine is friendlier than yours."

"Fine but Stormfly is beautiful." The voice corrects in a matter of fact way.

"But Toothless is so cool!" The other voice shouts excitedly in response.

"Astrid come on it's time to go, your mother is waiting and she is gonna be mad." The stern voice grabs her attention and she sighs.

"Okay dad... See you later Hiccup!" She shouts as she runs to her father, who is by the door of her friends house. "Thank you for having me Mr Haddock." She politely says to the man stood next to her dad. Hiccup waves shyly in response to her farewell and then he turns back to his toy.

"It was nice having you over Astrid." He replies smiling. "See you soon, bye." He adds, waving them off as they go to their car.

* * *

><p>Astrid and Hiccup had always been friends since they were tiny, their families were always close and when their fathers used to get together they would bring the kids to hang out and play with their little dragon toys they were obsessed with so much.<p>

They had studied together and kept competing for top student for the longest time, but now times had changed. Becoming a Sophomore in Berk High School made things different, Astrid had stopped caring so much about studying and had developed an ass and boobs so now her and her friends had developed a high social status and were known throughout the school ... This went hand in hand with her piercing blue eyes and incredible looks so things seemed to just get handed to her.

Hiccup had continued to study hard and had become labelled as a nerd in the process by none other than the 'cool kids'. The pair were still in some classes though and she still said hi to him sometimes and he would wave back...sorta...

She hadn't seen him in school today though...

* * *

><p>She got home after a long day of school to find her mum and dad sitting on the sofa in the front room holding hands. Her mum looks up at the sound of the closing door and looks at Astrid.<p>

"What?" She asks confused at what she's come home to.

"Stoick and Hiccup have been in an accident..."

"What?" She shouts and runs towards them.

"Don't worry they're alive...Stoick had minor injuries but Hiccup..." Her dad begins to explain but stops.

"How?" She breathes. "What...is... wrong..."

"Stoick asked if we could come and visit."

"Let's go." She snapped and slipped her shoes back on.

* * *

><p>Astrid gulped at the slightly sickening smell of the hospital and shuffled nervously to Hiccups room. Her mum pushed the door open and her dad rushed in to embrace a broken looking Stoick.<p>

"The car... It came out of nowhere...we rolled...he was stuck I thought I'd lost him." He explained. Astrid held her mums hand as her face dropped.

After hours of sitting and listening the family left Stoick and a barely awake Hiccup. He hadn't yet been told the crash had led to the amputation of everything below the knee of his left leg. Astrid really didn't want to be there when he was made aware of this...

* * *

><p>Astrid had been shocked to say the least but had to continue at school as if nothing had happened... Her and Hiccup weren't meant to be friends, they were too far apart on the social ladder so she couldn't behave like she was upset, even to her best friend.<p>

* * *

><p>A few months later her mum had said Hiccup had been fitted with a prosthetic and had started physio so he can learn to walk with it. His dad had gone all out and paid for the most realistic and comfortable prosthetic on offer. Stoick behaved so differently around him now apparently, he could never connect with him before but how he acted like he was actually trying. Astrid had heard her parents talking about this and how far Stoick and Hiccup had come since the crash, it made Astrid happy to think that something good had come from the accident.<p>

All of the school had talked about him being away for so long and rumours appeared. That just annoyed Astrid more.

Just a few examples of these ridiculous rumours Astrid had heard were that he had been kidnapped... wtf?! How do people come up with this shit? There was also another that had said he had been in a racing crash and was paralyzed... She didn't like the thought of that one. Someone had even gone far enough to say he had been shipped to Sweden for brain surgery and had found a wife... Erm... What? She really couldn't believe these even came from people that had brains.

She couldn't really take an interest in who had come up with them but she would love to punch their face if she could. She just had to continue as usual. The ultimate school socialite with secret problems,_ not at all cliché Astrid... not at all._

* * *

><p><strong>My other fics aren't done, <strong>Lacking Self Control** is on hiatus but T**he Black Dragon** is being updated fairly soon, thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm hoping this chapter is the start of bringing it all together, hope you like it**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>It had been just over a year since the crash and Astrid had somewhat moved on with her life not knowing when she would see Hiccup next. School had continued and so had her social life, she had started dating a Senior new to the school, Eret, a big jock who loved football, parties and girls... Though he seemed a little problematic. Being a Junior dating a Senior seemed to get her some points though.<p>

Everything in life had continued until one day when Astrid was standing by the entrance to the school with her best friend Rianne or 'Ruff' as she was also more affectionately known as, when she heard the familiar grumble of a car park up, her head shot up and she saw Stoick's SUV.

Stoick climbed out and waited by the front until Hiccup climbed out the other side throwing the hood of his black jacket over his head.

Seeing him had made Astrid inexplicably happy, she felt like she needed to hug him or something, Ruff saw this in her face and followed her friends gaze and her eyebrows shot up in surprise

"Woah look whose back aye?" She whispers to Astrid chuckling a little.

* * *

><p>Hiccup and Stoick had walked inside and as they passed Astrid she had smiled at the pair and earned a smile from Stoick. She had seem them later in the day as Stoick left and Hiccup stood awkwardly by his locker playing with his phone.<p>

"Hiccup...?" She asked as she approached him cautiously. His head shot up and his eyes widened at the sight of her.

"H-hi Astrid... How have you been?" He asks quietly.

"How have I been? No, how have you been... I haven't seen you in ages, where did you go? You basically missed a whole year!"

"Oh...phsyio and stuff... Got a bit into the fitness stuff... I'm better now than I was... How have you been though?" He asks, showing interest as he places his phone in his pocket.

"Well, I'm not failing as much as I was last time you were here." She explains smiling. She couldn't believe how normal he seemed again.

"That's good to hear, I had a teacher at the place I did all of my physio so luckily I'm not failing but I wouldn't say I'm smart enough to be a nerd anymore." He laughs lightening the mood.

"Hey...I've missed you, hang out with me today?" Astrid asks giving him a playful elbow to the ribs. This shocked Hiccup at first, they hadn't hung out in years.

"Alright fine but I don't want to talk about boys." He jokes back. Just then Eret arrived and leant above Astrid on the lockers.

"Hey babe who's the new kid?" He asks gesturing to Hiccup.

"I guess I could be asking the same thing." Hiccup mutters making Astrid laugh.

"Excuse me twiglet?" He asks puffing out his chest.

"Cool it, Eret he's an old friend and he's been here much longer than you have known me, so hush up. This is Hiccup." She introduces the pair with a sweeping gesture.

"So how comes I haven't seen you around twiglup?" Eret asks smirking at his 'clever nickname' he had made.

"Ah haven't been around in about a year and a half, I do not regret missing out on being a sophomore... also what the fuck is a twiglet?" He asks directing the last part to Astrid, making her giggle again.

"It's a British thing supposedly..." She answers snickering into her hand.

"Right... Hey babe you ready for lunch?" Eret asks avoiding Hiccup completely.

"Yeah, come on Hiccup." She answers, dragging Hiccup with her gently.

* * *

><p>The three approached Astrids normal group in the cafeteria, a big loud table filled with big loud people...big as in popularity status... Besides a few jocks. Hiccup had noticed people pointing and staring at him which made him shrug into his jacket even more than he already was. He didn't feel like this was what his first day back should be like... He was still sleeping or something because this didn't seem real.<p>

"ASS, GET YOURSELF HERE!" Ruff exclaimed in a gravely shout, which earned a 'shh' from an old grumpy lunch lady. Ruff grabbed her friend by the arm and yanked her into the seat next to her.

"Tuff move over, Hiccup needs a place to sit." Astrid says pretty forcefully to her best friends twin. He grumbles something incoherent and shuffles towards another jock leaving room for Hiccup to perch awkwardly.

"Astrid help me I only kinda know you and my cousin." Hiccup whispers to Astrid nervously.

"People keep pointing at you... It's bugging me." Astrid mumbles picking at some pasta Ruff had save for her.

"It's bugging you?" He responds somewhat surprised.

"Yes. Probably just people stupid enough to believe the rumours that had started a while back." She answers flicking macaroni across the room with her fork. "OH SHIT RUFF!" She exclaimed quietly to her best friend. "I HIT HELGA WITH MY PASTA!" Astrid and Ruff simultaneously slide down in their seat as an older woman looks their way.

"Hiccup have we been spotted?" Ruff asks in between laughs.

"No, but who the hell is Helga?" He asks completely confused.

"Oh we don't know her real name but we guessed it was Helga, she's like a grumpy Europe lady." Ruff answers sitting back up in her seat.

"Wait, there were rumours?"

"Wow someone's a little slow." Tuff snorts.

"Yes, they were ridiculous." Astrid answers, messing with her pasta again.

"So fucking ridiculous." Ruff also adds sounding as if the rumours were affecting her life.

"Any examples?" Hiccup asks, almost intrigued.

"I think one was that you had been kidnapped." Astrid said between giggles.

"That you had left to go to Sweden for brain surgery then had run off with a woman." Tuff adds, suddenly sounding interested.

"Another saying you had been—"

"Ruff no." Astrid interjected quickly, giving her friend a cold stare. At this point Astrid had ignored the fact her boyfriend had disappeared to another table.

"W-what? What was she going to say Astrid?" Hiccup asks suddenly a little worried.

"Ah, I guess you could say that rumour was a little too close to home." She answered quietly looking him dead in the eyes hoping he would get the point and that no one else had heard.

"Oh... oh, right yeah I forgot no one knew." He said trailing off a little.

"So what actually happened then?" Ruff asked, and while doing so attracted the attention of every other student on and around the table.

"Oh, well... there was a crash and I was recovering for a little while." He answered; short and brief making everyone stare as if another sentence was on its way.

"You missed almost a year and a half of school dude." His cousin, a jock stated, just staring in complete confusion.

It surprised Astrid that Scott-Snotlout-Lout, his own cousin wasn't fully aware of what he had gone through in the past year. Had they really kept it secret from them?

"It was a bad crash." Hiccup added, almost sounding like a question. He wondered if anyone believed him at all.

"Why is it so quiet here? What did I miss?" Eret bellows returning from wherever he had been.

This started normal conversations between people again making Hiccup and Astrid breathe simultaneous sighs of relief.

"You wanna go for a walk outside?" Astrid whispers to him, his only response being a nervous nod.

"Ruff, Eret I'm just going with Hic to get some air okay?" The nod in unison and turn back to conversations Astrid didn't care about and her and Hiccup got up and walked towards the doors to escape the loud teen filled room.

"Ahh the silence is bliss." Hiccup jokes as he perches on a brick wall just outside the chaotic room they had been in.

"It is, so... Hiccup, how is... everything?"

"Are you going to ask to see it?" He asks in a slightly flat voice, looking up at her.

"Most likely...eventually yes, I would have..." She admits taking a seat next to him on the wall.

"Do you want to?"

"Would you show me?"

Hiccup looks as if he is in deep thought for a second then pops back into reality and turns his head to look at her.

"What?" She asks feeling ever so slightly self conscious... pshh don't be silly Hoffersons aren't self conscious, she thought to herself.

"I think I trust you enough to show you the fake bit. But not here." He explains, almost a little wary about what he had just said.

"Sure, when and where?"

"You could pop over at some point, my dad would probably love a catch up with you. I mean it has been a few years..."

Astrid winces a little at the end of his sentence and shakes it off so she can reply with a nod.

"It's up to you when, you could just ring my house phone off of your house phone—"

"I'll give you my number. You can just drop a text?"

"Y-yeah... your erm number. Sure." He stutters.

"Is there something wrong with my number Hiccup?" She jokes nudging his elbow with hers.

"No, nothing at all. Not at all. It's fine." He grimaced at his verbal diarrhoea. Shut up Hiccup, shut up!

"Okay well here it is," She said passing a piece of paper. "It's good to know you haven't changed." She added, smiling.

"My mind hasn't, I can't say the same about the body though." He responds with his very Hiccup nasally laugh.

"Come on, we should probably go back inside."

"Yeah."

* * *

><p><strong>Hurray for a longer chapter! It would help if you reviewed so I can get creative with this but thanks for the follows and favourites and as always thank you reading!<strong>

**ALSOOOO I need a new name because the one I have sucks, leave your suggestions in the reviews!**


End file.
